


Again

by spicy_suga



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Christmas update spoilers, F/M, Kind of an au based on the reset theory and the xmas update, Others x MC mentioned, Plus the events of Saeyoung’s good ending, Sad Saeyoung, Solely based after playing zen and jumins xmas routes, Spoilers, reset theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_suga/pseuds/spicy_suga
Summary: It was Christmas Eve. Again. Saeyoung stared at his computer set-up, hacking programs running as he attempted to distract himself from the current events happening around him. He didn’t remember when it had started, but to his unfortunate realization, the RFA and y/n were stuck in another time loop. Just two days this time, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Saeyoung wasn’t sure which was more annoying, the agonizing wait of the eleven day loop or the short repetitiveness and ease y/n had at repeatedly replaying this new two day loop, choosing everyone but him. It started with Zen.





	

The morning of Christmas Eve, Saeyoung woke up, with thoughts of happiness about spending this holiday with y/n, the previous years filled with pain, never having had any good Christmas memories in all his 21 years. Turning over in bed, his child-like smile died when he was met with an empty pillow next to him. He looked around for any sign of y/n, calling her name in hopes she would pop out and greet him with her cheery smile, but no response came. His eyes traveled around the room, the picture frames filled with goofy, cute pictures of the two of them were gone, and there was no sign of her presence in any of the places they should have been.

His panic was rising, he logged into the messenger, the place he immediately thought to look for her. Looking at the chat history, two previous chatrooms had been opened already that day. Just y/n, Zen, Yoosung, and Jahee making conversation about the event preparations, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Y/n was at least alive, she had talked normally, the same upbeat and helpful girl she always was.

He saw a chatroom open, 6:48 AM, and y/n’s avatar the sole occupant. He joined the chat, deciding to play it cool and try to be his normal self, as to not alarm y/n while he probed for information of where she was and what state she was in.

 ******707: I can hear the sound of your heart somewhere..**  
**707: I need your help**  
**707: It’s a desperate sounding voice!!!**  
**Y/N: Please help, Justice Warrior 7☆0☆7!!**

His heart skipped, y/n sounded herself, but he couldn’t pick up on her seriousness level by just that one response.

 ******707: The protector of love and peace**  
**707: Justice Warrior!!**  
**707: 7**  
**707: 0**  
**707: 7**  
**707: He has appeared!!!!**  
**707: Oh human, what kind of help do you need~**  
**Y/N: I hope to have a lover on Christmas Day**

Was she playing with him? Where had she gone? If she had left him, why was she still being so flirty with him like she usually was? And so openly in the chatroom.

Feigning ignorance he continued, hoping she would read between the lines. His hopes with his flirting, to share her worry, of not having a lover, with her and his resolve to help her with it, were lost when she replied with a casual inquiry of his plans for the day. He didn’t understand what was going on. She knew their plans for the day, just staying home and watching old Christmas movies while he completed his current hacking job that he wasn’t able to escape from, and then going together to the fundraiser event tomorrow with the rest of the RFA members.

Then V entered the chatroom. V was supposed to be dead. Saeran had shot him, and they had a funeral and everything, so why was he here?! And y/n was still acting oblivious to the situation with the insinuation of this fundraiser being the first in years, like none of the past months had happened. Saeyoung continued playing along with this farce, choosing his words carefully as to not raise suspicion; especially V’s. The chat ended with V excusing himself and another flirty comment from y/n. Saeyoung was left with his worries and thoughts before coming to only one logical conclusion, the time loop he thought they had finally escaped from had restarted, tearing y/n away from him, placing her back in Rika’s apartment, and resetting everyone’s memories but his, the same as it was the last time.

Cursing, he slammed his hand next to his keyboard, empty Dr. Pepper cans clattering around. The thoughts of having to fight for her affections and watch her give them eagerly to the others drew acid up his throat, the fear of what dangers lay ahead creeping to his attention. Saeyoung remembered what happened last time, the memories never far from his mind.

 

_In the previous loops, Yoosung referred to Rika as a magician, who used her powers to help people through RFA’s fundraisers. Yoosung’s belief wasn’t actually that far off; however, it was much darker than Saeyoung had once thought. She wasn’t as much a magician as she was a sorceress, one with the power to create and orchestrate this curse of purgatory she had cast on Saeyoung._

_As a younger boy, he had been jaded by the web of lies Rika had spun, only learning the truth after y/n had chosen him as hers during the first reset loop. Rika’s hatred stemmed from V’s defiance of her plans, who had helped the innocent Saeyoung escape, and from Saeyoung himself who had taken her good-will and, in her eyes, selfishly forsaken the world she was trying to create._

_Way back when, she had taken a liking to Saeyoung, the lost little boy who came around the church. Already steeped in her madness, she cast him as her leading role, under the guise of her promise to save Saeyoung and his twin brother Saeran from the hell of a household they were trapped in, to help her build a better world, one that would help people through her own rules. She gave him the tools to learn and become a master hacker. It seemed V had noticed early on, or had known all along, Saeyoung wasn’t exactly sure, the bewitching capabilities Rika possessed. But when V figured out the patterns and intent of her behaviors, he quickened his search for an escape for the young boys, successfully getting Saeyoung out first and then Saeran._

_Behind V’s back, Rika kept Saeran locked up and took her rage out on him. She set him up to replace Saeyoung in her goal of casting her dream into reality. She fed him lies of Saeyoung’s abandonment of him and of V’s treason against Mint Eye, along with vile mind-altering meds, that ultimately molded him into her perfect dog to carry out her plans. All of which led to the attacks against the RFA._

 

Once Saeyoung figured out what was happening, he waited, resigned to watching over the chatrooms to see who y/n was going to pick. It wasn’t obvious at first, the chats filled with cheery festive conversation. The ones he decided to participate in were still filled with y/n’s flirting; he tried to laugh it off and avoid suspicion, but each time was incredibly painful.

By the sixth chat of the first day, it became very obvious, she had chosen Zen. The rest of the day’s chatrooms were overtaken with her pining and worrying over Zen. Masquerading as the carefree 707, a feeble attempt to make light of his sadness and agony, he continued to joke with the members, only occasionally letting his depression slip through his facade. She did show concern of Saeyoung’s sadness, but only when Zen wasn’t the topic of discussion.

The day was torturously slow after that, still not knowing how long this new time loop would last. One time, betrayed by his curiosity, Saeyoung tapped into a phone call y/n made to Zen, only to quickly hit escape when he heard words that panged hurt throughout his heart. Y/n called Saeyoung frequently too, and the guilt of ignoring her calls tempted him to answer it each time, but the pain was too much to give in.

Christmas Eve ended and Christmas day came in its place, along with y/n’s pleas and plans to have Zen be able to come to the party, and of course she made her wish come true, through the amazing ways that she always used.

Night fell and Saeyoung watched as y/n left Rika’s apartment, pulling up her scarf against the freezing wind of the cold December night. He monitored her travel to the event, jumping CCTV feeds to keep track of her, until she arrived safely into the company of Jaehee and Yoosung.

Zen showed up not too long after her arrival, quickly whisking y/n away behind the giant stage. Saeyoung watched on, unable to look away, as Zen obviously confessed his love and happiness over finally being able to be with her. He watched as she teased Zen, his stance stiffening at one particular response she gave. Saeyoung could guess what words she was choosing, as her favorite pastime was teasing him, trying to rile him up with her suggestive advances.

His night ended in a chatroom with y/n and the others, y/n logged in from Zen’s apartment, and Saeyoung trying to block out the images his imagination tried to conjure up of what they could be up to. Her parting words of thanks to all the RFA members brought only melancholy to his already tormented heart. He went to sleep that night hoping he would wake up to this all having been a horrible nightmare. His prayers fell on deaf ears.

The subsequent Christmas resets, seeing y/n choose the others, watching Zen kiss y/n, Jumin embrace y/n from behind, and so on. All of it was torture, just as Rika had intended for him. The addition of his estranged-again brother, Saeran, this time around was a particularly painful stab to the chest. There were also the bittersweet times that y/n actually chose Saeyoung, but her heart wasn’t in finishing her play-throughs with him yet, so the resets went on and he was still cursed wait. After numerous resets, the day finally came she played his route as her very last time, choosing him as her true route, and lifting the curse on his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Saeyoung and y/n broke Rika’s curse a 2nd time! Rika wouldn’t be happy with this.
> 
> TBC if there’s another update where the MC is reset again!
> 
> Hope you liked it!!! :)


End file.
